battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Silence
Radio Silence is the second mission in the single-player campaign of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. This mission takes place in the Almaty Region during a snowstorm at night, following In and Out. The player's objective is to drive to three locations and protect a technician who will be carried about in a UH-60 Black Hawk. The technician's job is to upload a virus to the Chinese battle net to cripple their communication lines. The player must protect him by holding out from People's Liberation Army (PLA) soldiers trying to take him out. The player starts as a NATO soldier in the turret of an HMMWV with the Assault Kit They have five allies: two Engineers, and three Assault soldiers that they may hot-swap between. Mission Briefing This is a signals intel mission designed to destroy their ability to communicate electronically. We'll do it with a rapid raid and the primary asset will be a communications technician who'll arrive at each site via helo. He'll launch a virus on their net and get out again. You will make damn sure he stays safe at each site and gets the job done. Crank up and move out. Synopsis At the start of the level, the player is in the second of two HMMWV's in the gunner seat by a NATO helipad. They may switch to the driver seat and follow the other HMMWV or let the A.I. drive them to the target. The first target is an area on the street just after where two BMD-3's ambushed the squad in the previous mission, before the refinery. The squad must hold out for one and a half minutes while the virus uploads to the Chinese battle net. The PLA takes notice of this and attacks the squad from all sides - mainly on the ground level. The player should take note that some will try to hit the squad from the roof, however. Multiple hostile Assaults and Engineers will try to swarm the player and kill off the EU soldiers. However, with two HMMWVs with M2 Brownings mounted on top, the player can make short work of any hostiles by hot-swapping between them and cleaning up the rest with their foot soldiers. Once the virus is uploaded, everyone returns to the HMMWVs and moves on to the second objective. The second objective is located in the courtyard the player landed in from the first mission. Once they arrive and upload the virus to the second sector, the PLA will start to attack. If the player has the Blowtorch unlocked, they should swap to an Engineer and repair both of the HMMWVs if they are damaged. This time, the PLA will come from the alleys between the buildings and the main entrance to the courtyard. More soldiers will also try to assault the squad from the rooftops - mainly Engineers armed with PF-98s. After the player holds out for another minute and a half, everyone returns to their vehicles and heads to the third objective. The third objective is almost right next to the first objective. It is located at the intersection where the BMD-3s were in the last mission, right by the church. Again, if the player has the Blowtorch, they should fix both HMMWVs. This time, more PLA soldiers will try to attack the squad as they hold out for another ninety seconds. However, the PLA will bring in more Engineers this time, as well as an FAV and a WZ-9 that will need to be destroyed. The FAV shouldn't pose much of a threat for a friendly Engineer, but the helicopter may need to be taken out by the M2 Brownings mounted on the HMMWVs. A good 100 rounds or so into the WZ-9 should bring it down clean. Once the virus is uploaded in the third area, the player only needs to drive back to the helipad that they started at (the A.I. will not drive there themselves) to complete the mission. Stars To achieve a full 10-star rating, the player will need to complete the following milestones by the end of the mission: *'Score': 130,000 points or more *'Time': Completion in under nine minutes *'Style/Weapon Use' (amount of hot-swapping): Expert (about 10 hot-swaps) *'Accuracy': Greater than 50% shots hit *'Losses': Less than 8 soldiers on the player's team died Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat